Newbie Tutorial
Learn the ancient druid secrets! Rally all druid armies and restore the kingdom! Destroy the evil commander and his minions! Welcome New Leaf! We are so glad to have you with us, let me tell you that we are going to have a lot of fun and raise a magnificent army that will take down that evil Ulrick! To get you started, we have provided you with some resources and a 24 hours base shield which will help you get strong enough so that no one can pick on you immediately. 200 Gold 1000 Silver 800 Magic 24 Hours Base Shield Initiate! Thank the grove you're back. *Tap the enemy perimeter to deploy your units *Tap on the swordsman and Hall of Chief to destroy *Victory will earn you 600 Silver and 678 Magic Resources Job well done, Warrior! I've already lined up our next objective *Tap on the "Next Enemy" button Walls will impede our ground units but these gyrokopters have no such problem! *Tap on the "Autoattack" button *Victory will earn you 260 Silver and 500 Magic Resources Sterling show of force, New Leaf! Let's head home '' '' *Tap on the "Return" button Heh! The enemy lacks our conviction. If all battles go this well, the war will be over soon Let's put down a Barracks to produce more Infantry, New Leaf! Head to the Shop to build Barracks *Tap on Shop --> Military --> Place a Barrack *Resources are used to build the Barrack *Can't wait for the build? Use a little Gold to speed up the process We're a bit short on warriors, Initiate. Let's head to the Barracks, New Leaf! *Tap on Barrack --> Train --> Train 3 Swordsmen Job well done, New Leaf! *You are now Level 2 and win Rewards – 300 Exp and 5 Gold Master has burdened me with some glorious purpose. To eliminate all those who pose a threat! On guard! As you wish, vile creature! Brilliant. Now we just need a way to defend the camp! As the Druids say, when the wind dies the time for thatching is nigh! '' Let's go to the Shop and purchase a Cannon Tower to defend our camp! '' '' *Tap on Shop --> Defenses --> Place a Cannon Tower *Resources are used to build the Cannon Tower *Are you in a hurry? Use a little Gold to speed up the process ''Let's go on our first quest, New Leaf! Tap on the Attack button *67% Base Destruction leads to Victory and you win Silver and Magic Resources First-rate skirmish, initiate. Our stores are overflowing, and with the Cannon Tower the camp will sleep soundly! '' ''Without magic and silver, this place will never grow, New Leaf! Regular upgrades and addition to our storage, magic generator, and silver plants will keep us in the fight! Remember, these valuable resources mean all the difference in this war! *Tap on Shop --> Resources --> Place a Magic Storage '' '' Our enemies swell beyond our storage capacity. Let's upgrade our storages and build additional facilities so we can press our advantage! '' '' *Your Experience count is now at 665 and Level 2 Your Base is now with the below mentioned Units/Buildings *Hall of Chief *Barrack *Cannon Tower (1) *Silver Mine (1) *Magic Generator (1) *Magic Storage (1) *Silver Storage (1) *Swordsman (6) *Catapult (1)